The Pleasure Split
by Bl4ckSun
Summary: Loki has been practicing some new magic since his escape and feigned death, and he can't wait to try it out on his brother's little girlfriend. It's time to break Thor's only happiness. WARNING MATURE READERS ONLY.


Disclaimer_:_ I don't own any of these characters.

WARNING: this is after The Dark World. Spoilers ensue.

* * *

_Free_.

Loki walked through the streets unnoticed, something he rarely appreciated. As a prince of Asgard, he was used to constant catering and attention. Here, he was nobody. But it had been a long time spent as a criminal, and he enjoyed the anonymity given here.

Which was all the better for his plans, too.

His idiotic brother had virtually handed him the Asgardian throne, left his home planet to spend his incredibly long life with lesser beings. And their father...the old fool may never recover from the poison that had been so easily slipped into his drink. Bedridden, he had left the throne to his confused council, and knew nothing of Thor's whereabouts. Nor did he have the energy to put together any sort of plan. Thor had left with the blessing of his friends.

So he had rendered himself as vulnerable as the mortals with which he kept company.

Loki may have threatened Midgard not too long ago, but humans showed a remarkable capacity for forgetting faces. Dressed in their 'normal' attire, he hardly merited a second look. Which was fine with him. For now.

But he knew that Thor would find out eventually. He would return to Asgard, to visit his father or to see his friends, and if Loki ever wanted to truly take the throne, he would need his lineage. He would need to reveal himself, after their father died. The council may accept him. Thor's friends would probably not, but they could easily be banished. And as for Thor...

His less-than-reputable brother on the throne would probably be enough incentive for him to reclaim his inheritance. Which is why he needed leverage...and he knew exactly the kind of leverage that would turn his brother from a raging warrior to a harmless kit.

All these years, all the magic he had worked and suffered and sweated for, all of it would pay off tonight. He grinned wickedly, excited to finally have a body weak enough to be completely susceptible to his illusions, and yet strong enough to fight back. But it would be broken. He walked coolly into the office, looking important in a handsome grey suit with a dark leather suitcase. Some looked, but most ignored him. He blended well into the business crowd that rushed around him.

Walking down the staircase, his clothing shimmered and shifted on him, changing from a black suit to a white lab coat. He passed a young woman in another lab coat; not the one he was looking for. She gave him a long look before smiling and passing by. He laughed softly to himself. Humans always assumed the best in each other. That would be their true downfall.

Finally, at the bottom of the stairs, he saw her.

She looked as lovely as she ever had. Had time truly passed so slow? Her brown hair was swept back into a messy ponytail, and she was laughing with a colleague as she entered data into one of the computers. She looked...happy. Bright, flushed, filled with energy, her life screamed satisfaction and joy. Her low black heels clicked against the floor as she crossed the large lab and took a sample from a small vial.

Loki felt her happiness batter against his constant failure and shattered dreams like a hammer. It filled him with inexplicable anger, and he strode across the lab. Time to see if his training had paid off.

As she turned, he caught her expressions as though in slow motion. Surprise, that somebody had walked up behind her. Confusion, as she tried to identify him. Recognition. Fear. Anger.

Fear.

He released the illusion, revealing his green cloaked form. One more illusion, and both of them vanished from sight. The few scientists who had noticed blinked and shook their heads, clearly assuming something was wrong with _them_. As he had thought before, their assumptions would be much too easy to play off of.

"Loki!" gasped the woman, stumbling back. Her body turned as though to run, but he was much too fast for her. His hand closed on her wrist, holding her back easily. A laugh broke through his lips. These pathetic mortals always thought they were faster or smarter or stronger than he. How wrong he could prove them, again and again. How wrong he would prove her.

With a burst of energy, he teleported both of them back to Asgard.

"What-but you're _dead_!" she exclaimed upon arrival. She actively resisted his pull as he led both of them through the nearly empty chambers of the castle. He had carefully chosen his arrival location. Heimdall would not see them; he had long ago learned how to disguise his movements through the realms. Jane, too, would be shielded. "I was there! I saw it! Why...but...how long have you been _hiding_?!"

He ignored her useless screaming and struggling. His fingers looped loosely around her wrist, trapping her in an effective handcuff without harming her. There was no reason to. Not yet, anyways.

"Are you aware, Miss Foster, of the definition of the term _ward_?" He finally turned to face her, after carefully closing the doors to his living quarters. They had been abandoned since his exile, and since his 'death.' Nobody could quite decide what to do with the empty chambers yet. Perhaps they were going to be converted into a guest area. Regardless, nobody would touch them until his father was well and decided what would become of the unoccupied space.

But until then...

"Depending on which definition you mean," said Jane Foster carefully, but he read the answer in her eyes. Her demeanor had changed entirely from confused and angry to cautious; she finally realized that Loki was alive, he had tricked them for whatever reason...and Thor wasn't here to protect her from him. The way he abducted her, Thor thinking he was dead...it might take her beloved weeks to figure out what had happened and come looking for his brother. He might never realize it.

Her eyes held the same fear of prey, in the presence of something large and dangerous. And he _was_ dangerous.

"No need to be alarmed," he said reassuringly, though she didn't seem to relax in any way. "I was a ward, too. And you know which definition I mean. A pawn, used to protect my family from the Frost Giants. Taken as a political piece."

"You took me to protect yourself...from Thor?" she asked quietly. Loki allowed a grin to slip through. At least she wasn't too slow.

"Nothing personal, darling. You're just another pawn I need."

The grin widened. He would enjoy breaking Thor's little toy. Something about the smile was so malicious, so feral, that Jane began to back up, despite her terror nearly paralyzing her. She knew that if she ran, he would be on her faster than she could blink. She knew she had no hope of outrunning him. And even if she managed to escape the room, he knew this castle like the back of his hand. She might get help...but probably not.

But when he stepped forward, her instincts took over her body and she bolted.

She felt, for a moment, the gentle tug of his hand hooked into the crook of her elbow. This was followed by her being launched into the air, where she crashed hard into the opposite wall and fell onto the bed below it. She lay still, too stunned to move as her brain took inventory of her limbs. She breathed carefully; it didn't feel like any of her ribs were broken. Somewhere she sensed Loki advancing on her, but her body knew better than to try to run again. Her head pounded and her body screamed, but the best she could do was push herself away from him, and even that was almost too much.

He sat down on the bed, his expression maliciously apologetic. She knew better than to trust it. He rested a hand on her ankle, preventing her from escaping across the bed. Not that she'd get far.

"If you fight me, you're going to get hurt," he said calmly. "You're much more fragile than I had anticipated. Please be careful."

"Don't touch me," she gasped, trying to jerk her foot out of his grasp. But however light his touch was, it was still too much for her to break free. He laughed lightly, pulling her towards him. Jane had the distinct impression of a cat, toying with a mouse moments before its violent death. She shivered, but didn't openly resist.

"I don't think you understand," he said softly. Before she registered the motion, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her easily above the bed. He was standing, his arm outstretched, her toes nowhere near the floor. Gagging, she grabbed his wrist, trying to ease the terrible pressure choking her. His size, his strength...why had she never seen him for the predator he was? He dangled her as though she were a doll.

"Thor isn't here," he snarled, fingers tight on her throat. "He's not coming to save you. You cannot defeat me. It's you, and me, and nobody else, for however long it takes me to break you."

Though she didn't intend it, tears squeezed past her eyelids and down her cheeks from the pain. Her feet jerked, and she fought the losing battle for air. Her fingers scrabbled helplessly at the hand holding her up, and though her sight was blurring, she could see the focused, vivid green eyes of the god holding her up. Watching her carefully, for the right moment.

Before she could lose consciousness, the hand opened and she fell back onto the bed with a hacking cough. Her feet pushed her robotically away from him, her body trying to escape what her mind couldn't pull together. He grabbed her foot again though, and pulled her back to him. This time, she understood the intention in his features. A sharp chill ran through her.

"Please," she choked, pushing ineffectively against his armored shoulders. "Please, don't..."

He released her, and the sweet relief she felt when he stood was nothing compared to the dawning horror that came with realizing she couldn't move her hands. They were pinned to the bed, an invisible force acting on them.

"Hypnotic control," said Loki as he unfastened his green cloak. "Is most effective on creatures that have abandoned their primal ancestry. Generally, evolved and intelligent creatures with limited or weak will over their physical bodies."

Jane felt her heart hammering against her chest as he sat on the side of the bed again. He reached up and slipped a cool hand beneath her shirt, tearing it easily in an upwards sweep. Her breath was fast, her eyes darting to the door, but she couldn't move her hands from the bed.

"For this, humans are perfect. Take this, for example. Your hands are held down by nothing. But with manipulation, your mind can believe them immobile. A disconnect, a miscommunication, between the your civilized, educated brain and the basic motor functions, and you've trapped yourself here."

Why did she wear a skirt? It was too easy for him to rip the fabric, to tear it like paper and slip it off of her body. His expression was hungry, but she knew better than to believe it was over her body. No. He relished taking something so valuable from his brother. _What kind of nightmare am I trapped in_?

Her underwear was a joke. He tore it from her body like tissue, leaving her completely exposed on the bed, unable to even cover herself. If that wasn't bad enough, he still sat, fully clothed. It made her ordeal somehow even more humiliating, and she couldn't help the sob that pushed past her lips as he touched her bare thigh. He immediately redirected the hand to her face, touching her cheek gently, but she didn't miss the excited gleam in his eyes.

"Don't be upset, my dear," he whispered. He stood, and began stripping off his clothes. Jane closed her eyes tightly, unable to watch. _Thor, where are you?_ "You'll enjoy it too. I promise. Actually, a guarantee it."

The bed shifted as he rejoined her, but she didn't open her eyes yet. When he didn't climb on top of her, she peeked one eye open. She was surprised to find him lying beside her, one hand against his cheek, propped up against the bed. He looked mildly amused at her fear, which annoying her more than anything else.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so you can stop acting like you're about to die." Jane felt her anger snap, overpowering everything else for a few moments.

"I'd rather you killed me than this," she snarled, wishing her hands were free so she could choke him. But he merely laughed, his free hand reaching over to caress her bare stomach. The soft skin, the smooth lines...he could see how his brother would fall prey to such a seductive race. He stroked the skin for a few seconds before settling his hand low on her belly.

Jane felt something odd emanating from his hand. She sucked in a breath as the sensation intensified, her toes curling slightly. She shot an accusing glare at Loki, who was smiling mischievously beside her.

"Remember that hypnotic control?" he murmured, leaning close to whisper it in her ear. A shiver ran down her body, and to her disgust it wasn't an unpleasant one. "This is a fun one. It's called the pleasure split."

He sat up now, stripped of most of his clothing. He was bare chested, wearing just the black plated pants. Jane recoiled, but as he gazed down at her bare form she felt a kind of sensual heat now. Squirming, she closed her legs tightly. He laughed, and leaned forward to kiss her bare breasts. He wrapped his warm mouth around her nipple, alternately biting it gently and flicking it with his tongue. His hand curved under her back, pulling her closer to him, and she was surprised at the unwelcome amount of pleasure her body took from it. She tried to repulse it, but it continued to overtake her until his hand stroking along her thigh drew a quiet moan from her against her will.

He glanced up, more smug than surprised. The anger and self loathing was evident in her expression, as well as...guilt? Loki laughed, his fingers tickling her hip bones, not quite close enough to ease the growing heat in her.

"Confused?" he asked, pleasure warming his features. "This is some of my new magic. I've been practicing it for centuries longer than you've been alive. Thor might think magic is for the weak and foolish, that his muscles will tear through any challenge, but he always failed to see the true purpose in it. The pleasure split is another manipulation of the mind, only this one is a connection. A new communication. It shares my physical experience with yours, so to speak. My pleasure is now yours."

As if to show her, he reached down and grasped himself through the soft leather of his pants. Jane sucked in a breath, the sharp sensation making her quiver. He smiled wickedly, continuing to massage himself. Reaching out, he touched her between the legs, forcing a long, slender finger into her.

The overpowering sensation seemed to double. She cried out, struggling against the nonexistent, invisible restraints. Her own pleasure, on top of what he enjoyed...

"But as you can see, it doesn't negate yours. They'll build on each other."

Jane shuddered, trying to fight her body with her mind, but to little extent. He was right, she realized despairingly. She was going to enjoy it...because he certainly would. She tried to think about Thor, but when he began to thrust his fingers gently into her, she couldn't think about anything but carnal desire.

He removed his fingers, sucking on them in cool satisfaction. Jane cried quietly, unable to shake his influence over her mind. She could feel him there, and it was somehow more invasive than anything he'd done to her so far. He watched her cry for a few minutes before standing and removing the rest of his clothing.

"You're mine now," he said quietly to her. "I have you for as long as it takes my brother to find me. If that means teleporting us to the farthest corner of the universe, I'm going to keep you until you're broken. If you please me, I may make you my queen. If you don't, I may allow you to be my consort. So, you can be a queen, or I can send your broken body back to Earth. This all depends on you. But you have a few weeks at least, to show me what you want."

"You're a monster," she whispered, her mind struggling against his. "Thor will kill you."

"Not if I have you to protect me, my little dove." He crawled over her now, his body long and hard and powerful. She shivered beneath him, cold despite the warmth of the room. He eased onto his elbows, his weight heavy but not painful. Jane glared into his bright green eyes. "Now, I think a little subjugation is in order. You _are_ only human, after all."

Before she could think through it, Jane spit viciously in his face. It was the best she could do, tethered as she was. Loki's eyes flashed dangerously, and his hard knee between her legs opened her to him. Jane clenched her fists, dread hiding behind the face of her resistance. He settled between her legs.

"You'll regret that," he said darkly. And, as his thick cock pushed at her lower entrance, she knew he was right. Goosebumps broke out over her entire body; the pleasure split returned full force, and she trembled beneath him.

Calm now, and smug, he sat up, his knees spread and beneath her thighs, which were open as wide as he could make them. Humiliated, Jane tried to close them, but she might as well have been pushing against stone. He didn't budge.

"Now. Where was I?" he mused wickedly, rubbing himself against her soft entrance. Jane moaned low in her throat, dizzy with the combined need. "Ah, yes. Subjugation."

He pressed forward until just the tip of his cock was inside her, her smooth muscles massaging him as she writhed in both desire and disgust. Jane fought to hold back any sound that might slip through her lips, knowing that her failure was inevitable. If it was this difficult, with only an inch and a half inside her...

"Let me hear it," he purred, enjoying her helplessness. Jane glared up at him through her tossed hair. He loved the fight in her eyes, but that would definitely have to go. "Come on. Don't be difficult, my dear."

He pumped his hips sharply, burying himself another several inches into her. Gods, he almost lost it. The sensation of her body beneath him, hot and wet...

Jane felt the cry tear through her lungs, but she stopped the sound as it tried to escape up her throat. She ground her teeth, unable to crush the resulting low whine. Her eyes opened slightly, just enough to see the satisfaction in Loki's deep green. The bastard. Desire flooded her entire body, her whole mind, and she was barely able to focus. She felt herself teetering on the unseen edge, but to her surprise she was frozen there.

Loki laughed and thrust into her completely, ripping a gasp from her.

"Ah, yes. The connection is a funny thing. One mind must dominate the other, you know," he told her, continuing to push slowly in and out of her. The sensation was delicious; her eyes rolled back into her head slightly, and he wasn't entirely sure she could hear him over the sound of her own heavy breathing. Oh, the subjugation would come. He didn't need to push it, not yet. "My mind will dominate yours, define the boundaries of the pleasure split. You can feel what I feel, and what you feel, and not much more. More bluntly, you will not be able to climax until I do first."

Jane didn't know how to feel about that; then again, she was nearly unable to comprehend it over her own bottomless need. She felt her inner nectar running down the insides of her thighs like a stream, further humiliating her.

"So," concluded Loki, propping himself up on his hands and leaning over her. His pelvis was flush against hers, and Jane felt a terrible dread as he came to the end of his explanation. "You'll say it. You'll beg me to let you come. You'll plead and grovel for your basest needs, and you'll break under me. I promise you that."

His voice lowered to an animalistic growl, and Jane felt genuine terror at both his words and his actions, as he began a rhythmic pace against her. Jane almost couldn't bear the overload of sensation, the sharp and intense pleasure she took from her own suffering.

"Ohhh yes, my sweet little beast," snarled Loki low in his throat. His hips smacked hers painfully, but she took pleasure in that too. Everything he did to her felt so good, she couldn't even make herself ask him to stop. "Just give in and enjoy yourself. This could be your life now." And what was scariest, was she almost wanted it. As she squirmed in mind numbing pleasure under him, as heat and wetness filled her from her core, white hot desire reached out and licked every limb, all the way to her fingertips and toes.

She realized her hands were free, her feet; no invisible restraints trapped her there anymore. Her first thought was that Loki was too distracted to maintain them, but the mischievous smile he shot her told her that wasn't true. Loki was too sharp to let even a small detail go unnoticed. He freed her to test his own spell.

And it was an effective one. Jane could have tried to push him off of her, she could have reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, held on to his broad shoulders as he pleasured her...he was waiting to see what she would do. Jane grit her teeth though, and balled her fists into the sheet beneath her, unwilling to do either. Her mind screamed at her to push away from him, to escape...something told her that if she raised a single hand or word against him, he'd let her go.

But a much darker part of her, and right now much more powerful than her rational mind, wouldn't release her from his bond. Self loathing and shame began to overpower her anger...

Hot lust burned a trail up her belly, and she shot a hateful look at her tormentor. Leave it to Thor's evil brother to take so much pleasure at her shame. He grinned down at her, driving his hot, hard manhood ceaselessly into her. He used it like a weapon, so different from his brother's slow lovemaking. But Jane couldn't help raising her hips to meet his, arching her back to allow him deeper access. And hating herself for it.

And the end was in sight, but Jane felt no closer to it. She panted, needing desperately to finish, needing it so badly that every other thought was driven from her mind. Her fingers curled in the air, wanting to tangle into his hair, to dig furrows in his back, anything...she was fighting a losing battle as he neared his own climax.

"Here it comes," he groaned, and she felt a fleeting hope that she was about to achieve her release. But nothing followed, and she cried out in desperate frustration. Her brown eyes met his green, and her lust-drugged mind slowly realized what he was talking about.

"L-Lo-ki," she gasped in staggered bursts, "P-please...I can't...don't..."

"Don't what, my love?" he asked, his voice betraying no loss of control. Jane could have cried. He was holding her on the edge, could probably hold her there for hours if he wanted to. "Make you beg me?"

She trembled, her hands finally flying up and grasping his shoulders. Jane arched her body into his, crying out as she buried him deep into her. Her own pleasure doubled as she rocked her hips against his, but still she quivered on the edge of release, no closer than before to achieving it.

"I don't need your words."

She could have cried in joy, but the implication became clear when he grabbed her hips and rolled over, so she was kneeling over him with his hard, glossy cock half buried in her painfully throbbing core. Jane moaned in understanding. He was asking her to beg with her body.

And she should have been able to leap off of him, to free herself from the pleasure split...she should have been able to resist giving him the satisfaction. But his hands on her hips pulled her down slightly, just enough for him to press against her sweet spot inside, and she lost all control.

Her hands slammed down on his muscled stomach, the perfect leverage for what she wanted. She rocked uncontrollable on top of him, closer and closer to the orgasm she was mad to find.

Loki had never been brought as close by a mortal as he had tonight, in that moment, watching the woman his brother loved grind and swirl her hips over his erection. Watching her pump her hips, watching her sweet breasts bounce as she lost herself in complete wanton abandon. He groaned, letting her bring him closer, knowing that she was only playing into her own destruction.

He held back, waiting for it. Wanting her to beg, even though he'd told her he didn't need it. He wanted to hear her lose all respect for herself.

Jane grunted in frustration, unable to sooth the fire that continued to burn in her. She rocked her hips harder, but it only fed the flames. Her hands curled over his chest, nails digging into skin they couldn't break.

"Just ask," he said quietly beneath her. His hands were loose on her hips, letting her ride him but not control him. Jane glowered, her inescapable need battling with what remained of her pride. Her love for Thor...it paled, in the light of her desperate desire. She felt her inner muscles flutter with the promise of release, and she knew that this was a fight she would lose. A few tears squeezed from her tightly closed eyes as she came to terms with her surrender.

"_Please_," she whispered, almost imperceptibly. Humiliation crashed around her, burning her face and ears, but she couldn't stop her grinding hips. She was just so close...

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He was a god, he could have heard her if she'd mouthed the words. She glared at him, despising him, but knowing what he wanted. She threw away the last shreds of her dignity.

"Please!" she cried, bouncing against his hard body. His hands tightened on her. "Let me come! Please! Oh, gods, let me come!"

"I'm not sure who you're asking now," he teased cruelly. "Gods? That could be anybody."

"Loki!"

"...rather informal, my dear. I don't think we're quite intimate enough for that. You know my title."

"M-my...lord?"

He hummed in pleasure. "Ah yes, I like the sound of that. Beg your master to let you come." Jane cringed, but was beyond trying to convince herself she had any hope of resisting him. She growled, just wanting the painful desire to end.

"_Please, my lord_!" she burst, unable to look into his eyes. "_Please_, prince, please let me come!"

Loki snarled, grabbing her thighs and rolling her back under him. Jane relished the smooth sheets beneath her, her hands flying up to brace her against his hard biceps. Now all she felt was delicious anticipation, as he began thrusting powerfully into her, picking up speed until each intense strike of his hips against hers melted into an unending storm of heat.

"Ohhh, please," she sighed, this time of her own volition. She didn't notice the slip, but Loki certainly did, and it was his undoing. He groaned deep in his chest as he climaxed, dragging both of them over the edge. Jane screamed at the burning, unimaginable release. Her muscles clenched spasmodically against him, dragging out her orgasm until she was nothing but a shaking, twitching heap on the bed. Jane's breath came in short whines.

She woke slowly, wrapped in luscious warmth. The light shone through lovely glass windows, and Jane wished she could have forgotten, even for a moment, where she was.

But beside her lay a demi-god, his glowing green eyes focused intently on her face. His hand spun sensual circles on the skin of her arm, raising goosebumps. Jane felt crushed with hatred, for him, for herself, as she met his eyes for a moment. She felt too humiliated with herself to hold his gaze.

"Loki...I..."

"That's sweet, my darling Jane," murmured Loki, brushing the strands of hair from her face. "You thought I was done with you."

As he leaned forward and pulled a kiss from her trembling lips, Jane felt another tear slip from her eyelashes.


End file.
